Hay Lin
"That's how you face the trauma; not by knowing it'll be alright, but by having no other choice."-'' Hay Lin, T is for Trauma. ''"When I find him Caleb he's going to wish Phobos got him first!" ''-Hay Lin on Caleb trading Blunk his new clothes in exchange for finding him a portal in The Key '''Hay Lin' was born on June 4th and was raised in the town of Heatherfield. She is feisty, confident, pretty, full of energy, and very optimistic and determined. She is one of the five teenage girls who are chosen to be the new Guardians of Kandrakar. Their mission is to protect Kandrakar; the center of the universe and the other planets from evil. Profile Hay Lin is something of a free spirit: she's absent-minded, but at the same time extremely creative, talented and insightful when it comes to people around her. She loves to draw, paint, and sketch. It is no surprise that her favorite subject in school is art. She has a sense of humor rivaling that of Irma's. She can be considered a slight comic-alien geek at heart because of her love to collect comics and alien collectibles. She enjoys just about anything related to science fiction, air, or art. Her quirky style spills into dialect as well, with idiosyncratic expressions like "cosmic", "spacious" (in place of more mainstream options like: "cool") and "weirdific". In the Spanish version of the comic, she often exclaimed: "Yap!" Hay Lin is not superb at Physical Education, as shown when she herself once says she shall need to get into shape after running. Her family owns a Chinese restaurant called the Silver Dragon where she often works at to help her family out. She has a habit of writing people's names, dates, numbers and anything else that might come in handy on the back of her hand, or arm so she does not forget anything important during one of her creative brainstorms. Later on, she begins to wear dental braces, which an important plot element in the TV series (T is for Trauma). She has a huge crush on the new boy in town, Eric Lyndon, who likes her just as much. Hay Lin had her first kiss with Eric. Guardian Outfit While Taranee's uniform is more fit for mobility, Hay Lin's seems to put emphasis on grace and freedom. However, it is also the most revealing. It consists of a small, teal, cropped top whose sleeves curls around her shoulders, and a purple, knee-length skirt with slits at the sides, revealing most of her legs. A beaded cord is tied around the waistband, similar to how she wears skirts in her civilian clothes. She sports purple Mary Janes as well as turquoise and green-striped tights. In the New Power Arc, her uniform seems to be loosely based on a cheongsam. Her top appears to be the upper half of a cheongsam mixed with a halter top. Her skirt has grown long and wispy, and the beaded cords are gone. Instead, they are replaced with matching purple bands that hug her rib area. She also has more bands around her arms, except these are teal-colored, and she wears black, fingerless gloves. Her hair has grown longer and parts of it are styled into traditional Chinese buns. Character history Hay Lin works at her family's restaurant and went to school. She would often goof around in her classes. Once, she was assigned the task of making a simple kite for a school project. She decided to make an overly fancy Chinese dragon kite and spent all night working on it. Her teacher failed her before Hay Lin even had a chance to fly it because her teacher assumed it would not fly on its own and that it was far too heavy to even lift off the ground. It is slightly ironic that she is the Guardian of Air. While the show and comics use the Greek Elements (Air, Water, Earth, and Fire), and the Chinese elements do not contain air, but rather Water, Fire, Earth, Wood and Metal. Powers and Abilities Hay Lin (TV Series)/Power Development Hay Lin has the power over Air and can manipulate and control various aspects of said element, including wind and clouds, she can even turn her breath into a weapon for both versions. Hay Lin can move objects using her elemental power, and, in the comic book, she is the only member of the group who can fly both in and out of her Guardian form, but can temporarily give others the ability to fly. Hay Lin is the one who can fly the highest and quickest among them. She can conjure clouds and even use her power to soundproof rooms, as she did in the Nerissa and Phobos Arcs, respectively, Hay Lin has shown an ability to control the temperature of the air, and often uses this power to freeze enemies. She can also create air bubbles for traveling underwater and can hear things on the wind because of the sound waves that travel through the air. Advanced Elemental Abilities Hay Lin can recall a person's memories by listening to their favorite music and creating sonograms with the sound to show them the images of their past, and also learn the history of an object by the sound it makes. When she does this, she is feeling the atmospheres the object was in and how it was touched, Hay Lin is the only one who can become invisible and make other things invisible. In the comics, all the girls can become invisible. At some point, Hay Lin has managed to do shape shifting. Also in the TV Show, she was capable of Empathic Precognition; if she's thinking strongly of someone before she sleeps, she can see what will happen to them in the future, like she did with Elyon before her coronation. When she becomes one with the air dragons in "Z Is For Zenith", she becomes an air-like being with her pigtails swirling around her like a cyclone. Hay Lin, with her power over air has the ability to: 'Air Powers:' *'Aerokinesis:' She has the power over air and can manipulate aspects of said element. Capable of conjuring clouds, create (highly destructive) windstorms and tornadoes, control temperature of air, freeze people and objects, create air-bubbles for traveling underwater, create breathable oxygen, suck the air and wind out of living beings. Use her breath as a weapon. In simple terms she can manipulate any aspects of said element. **'Aerokinetic constructs:' Create a multitude of shapes out of air such as weapons, animals, and creatures. She can also use air shields. **'Steam Manipulation:' Manipulate and control steam (as it is a form of a gas element). **'Telekinesis (simulated):' Use wind to move objects. **'Air Blasts:' Shoot air blasts at her opponents. *'Vacuum Manipulation: '''She can remove oxygen in area. As seen in w.i.t.c.h comics # 83. *'Superhuman Hearing'. *'Invisibility:' She can make herself and others completely invisible. *'Precognition:' She can use empathic precognition (also seen as Premonitions). *'Superhuman Agility:' She posses greatly strengthened and amplified agility. *'Flight:' She has the ability to fly without transforming. *'Atmokinesis:' Manipulate and control the weather and surrounding climate at will. *'Psychometry:' Recall and read the memories and history of an object by touching it and closing her eyes. *Soundproof Rooms. *'Shapeshifting Powers'. *Act as an empath. *Transmute objects. *Use her breath as wind. *Give others and herself the ability to fly. *'Aeromancy:' She can see vivid vision or scene through air. 'Hay Lin powers, as her status as a Guardian include: *Flight (both in the TV show and comics). *Make herself and others completely invisible. *Glamouring. *Teleportation. *Recall other people's memories. Love interests Her first known love is Eric Lyndon who she met one summer vacation in issue 18. Later Eric moves to another town and while at first, the relationship endures and Hay Lin even visits him, at some point there is no more mention of Eric. Instead Wesley appears and is Hay Lin's temporary love. Weaknesses '''The Star of Threbe: Hay Lin as well as the rest of the guardians was rendered powerless due to the power of the Star of Threbe, used to find Elyon. The star renders powerless anyone who might prevent her from returning home. Ironically the star was created with the Heart of Kandrakar. W.I.T.C.H. Season 1 Episode 11 - The Stone of Threbe Trivia *Hay Lin is the''' only''' member of W.I.T.C.H. that doesn't have a sibling. *She is in the same class 7B as Taranee and Irma. *She is of 12 years old and is the youngest of all the girls. W.I.T.C.H. Season 1 Episode 9 - Return of the Tracker *Her hobbies are drawing, designing clothes, science fiction stuff, and collecting comic books. *She likes flying, a good comic book, and when she got away from her braces (although she got very used to them after a time). *Hay Lin´s dentist's name is Karl Jank *She crashes against the fourth wall during the first episode when she flies for the first time. *She is voiced by Liza del Mundo. *She never has her hair down in the animated series, only in comic. * In the Animated Series, Hay Lin is the only member of the Guardians to become a Trance Marcher more than once. * In the animated series, Hay Lin is the first guardian to appear on screen. * Hay Lin is the character who had her guardian outfit edited the most between the cartoon and the comic, having her skirt lengthened and given stocking's like the other guardians. * She and Caleb are the only main characters to be descended from Guardians. * Her favorite color is Light Blue Episode Appearance References Gallery Main Article: Hay Lin/Gallery ' ple Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Characters that live in Heatherfield Category:Female Characters Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Lin Family Category:Characters with superpowers Category:Asian Characters Category:Images of Hay Lin Category:Featured Articles Category:Quinto-Guardian Category:Heroes